Endless Love
by westcoastskies
Summary: AU: No Zombies-Beth returns home after a year at college to find that local bad boy Daryl Dixon has returned home after serving two tours overseas. He is immediately sucked into her world of the wealthy and privileged. With an overprotective father watching over her and her lifestyle so far from his grasp she struggles to find a common ground between her old life and her new life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! So I decided to do a story very loosely based off of the movie Endless Love, and I mean _l_ _oosely._ I've changed quite a few things and I'm adding in my own OC characters. The story line is also a bit altered. There's going to be a few things in the story that will possibly be dark for some but I will warn you obviously. I've changed the age gap of the characters a bit to make the story blend a little better. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Endless Love**

Chapter One: Good to be Home

 _"Youth offers the promise of happiness, but life offers the realities of grief."_  
 **―-Nicholas Sparks**

Beth Greene pulled her cellphone from her purse as it chimed for the fifth time since she landed.

 **Hey Bethy just making sure you're all right…**

She sighed heavily and pushed her hair from her face

 **Daddy it's been 10 minutes. I'll be out soon k?**

A moment later her phone chimed again.

 **Ok.**

She swiped through her contacts and found her older sister Maggie and began to type.

 **I think Daddy is starting to panic.**

She hit send and grabbed her carry on before stepping into the aisle as people began to exit the plane.

She had been away at Penn State for one year now and had only returned home briefly during Christmas break. Now it was summer and she'd have to spend four months with her over protective father and fussy mother. At least Maggie and Shawn would be there.

 **He's been messaging me too; I didn't even know he knew how to use a phone.**

Beth giggled and began to type back as she left the terminal and headed toward baggage claim. Her mother and father would be waiting for her and would most likely have a million questions.

Maggie and Shawn were driving in from Atlanta. Shawn worked in communications and Maggie was married to Glenn who worked at a web design company.

They both decided to take some time off and come home for a few weeks. Glenn would be joining them soon after he finished a big project.

Her phone chimed again, this time with a message from her mother.

 **Beth? What are you doing?**

She pushed her wild curls away from her face and began typing quickly.

 **Sorry, I'm almost there. It's kind of busy**

She pressed send and went to put her phone in her back when she suddenly had the wind knocked out of her; she stumbled backwards, dropping her phone in the process.

She had run into someone and immediately felt her face heat up and knew she must look like a tomato.

Beth looked up and found herself staring into an ocean.

Before her stood a man around her sister's age; he had dark chocolatey brown hair and olive skin. He wore a white t-shirt but she could tell he was strong underneath and swirls of black tattoos peeked out from beneath the sleeves.

She noticed this briefly, like you would notice details in a painting; scanning quickly and taking in small details until you got to the focal point.

For him it was the eyes; a dark, deep blue with a ring of gray around the iris; like an ocean in the middle of a deadly storm.

"Watch where you're goin'" He grumbled suddenly in a deep southern drawl. She felt her face pink again at his words and reached down to pick up her phone.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled checking to make sure her phone was undamaged; she had two texts.

"Kids…" He muttered turning his back to her.

The heat in her cheeks spread all the way to the tips of her ears and she glared at his back.

"I'm not a kid!" She huffed still clutching her phone. He turned back to look at her surprise briefly appearing on his perfect face before he rolled his eyes and walked away.

 _Asshole_

Her phone chimed several more times and she sighed opening her messages.

 **Mom-Beth, I'm getting worried should we be worried?**

 **Daddy-Bethy you need to get out here now or I'll send in a security guard.**

She sighed and sent a quick group text to let them know she was fine and hurried to the escalator that led to baggage claim.

Her parents were at the bottom both staring into their new smart phones, completely engrossed.

Her mother looked up for a brief second and caught sight of her and began to wave frantically. Beth returned it smiling and then her father looked up.

His face split into a wide grin that made her heart go warm. Her father may have been overprotective but she was a Daddy's girl and didn't mind so much.

At the bottom of the escalator she ran to him before dropping her stuff and leaping into his arms. He laughed and returned her embrace, giving her a little squeeze.

"Oh honey you look so beautiful," Her mother stepped toward her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You've grown so much."

"Mom I was just home…"

"Six months ago!" She smoothed Beth's hair back and her father picked up her bags. "Let's go get your things so we can get home, I made your favorite sweet tea."

"Sounds great," Beth replied grinning. As she followed her parents to the carousal she caught a glimpse of the man she had bumped into moments before.

He stood with a duffle bag slung across his shoulder and a much older man stood next to him talking rapidly.

Suddenly the man with the stormy eyes turned and saw her staring at him and she quickly looked away feeling stupid. When she looked back they were gone, as if they had vanished into thin air.

* * *

"How was the tour?"

Daryl looked over at his brother Merle who was sitting in the driver's seat. He pulled a pack of smokes from his pocket and offered Daryl one.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said gruffly; he lit his cigarette and took a deep drag, finally relaxing slightly.

"Come on little brother, you disappear for a two years back to back to go fight rag heads in some desert wasteland, I'm sure you have some stories." Merle gave him a sideways glance and grinned.

Daryl rolled his eyes; as much as he loved his brother he still had issues with his racist comments. Daryl had learned a great deal of tolerance in the army and learned just how wrong his father had been in raising his boys.

"I'm just glad it's over." He mumbled looking out of the window.

"So now that you're a free man again what are you going to do?" Merle changed the subject and Daryl was grateful.

He shrugged unsure of what to say. "I didn't really plan anything, I just want peace."

"Says the soldier boy who just came back from a war," Merle laughed, a loud booming laugh. Daryl didn't find this funny but he said nothing.

"Glenn is supposed to be coming back into town," Daryl commented, hoping his brother would change the subject.

"Oh yeah how is that little shit?"

"He's good…married."

"Oh I heard about that in the papers, married into a rich family." Merle pulled down a dirt road and the scenery was all too familiar, even after two years.

Large willow trees stood on either side of the patchy road and tall grass, overgrown and wild, covered the fields just before their small, but quaint, home.

"Yeah the Greene family, her dad is the highest paid vet in Savannah." Daryl remarked absently. He was taking everything in, the warm muggy air, the smell of magnolias. He was finally home and he wondered if he could go back to his old life.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check his messages. He had one from Rick; His close friend Rick Grimes had returned home with him, also hanging up his boots, to his wife and two kids. He spent the last year at Daryl's side fighting and they had gotten close.

 **Good to be home isn't it brother?**

He sent a text back, agreeing, and then placed his phone back in his pocket as they came to a stop just outside of a two story farm house.

He remembered it well and slowly got out of the truck, grabbing his duffle bag from the back.

"Good to be home isn't it brother?" Merle asked stepping beside him.

Daryl gave him a sideways glance and nodded once.

"Come on I'm starving."

He didn't wait for Merle to reply and made his way to the house, pulling open the screen door, and stepping back into his old life. Just like that.

* * *

Beth's room had looked the same since she last saw it. Cream colored walls, light hardwood floors, her wrought iron bed in the middle, covered in lace and satin.

Her bedroom window was open and the sheer white curtains ruffled in the warm Savannah breeze.

"Beth, Maggie and Shawn will be here soon come help me set the table!"

Her mother's voice floated up from downstairs. She placed her suitcases on the bed and stepped into her bathroom briefly.

She took her reflection in; she did look different. Her hair had gotten longer, more wild and wavy if that were even possible, her large baby blue eyes lined with makeup she only recently started wearing thanks to her roommates at Penn State.

She ruffled her hair and adjusted her shirt before turning the tap on and grabbing a towel.

She wet the towel and pressed it to her scalp and the back of her neck. Already the heat was getting to her, the one thing she did not miss about Georgia.

She heard her mother call for her again and stepped out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

Her mother stood in the kitchen with one of the maids. She had a bowl in front of her with a large pile of pea pods on the counter.

The maid, Lacey, smiled at Beth and she returned it.

"How are you Miss Beth?" She asked politely in her deep southern belle accent.

"I'm doing fine how are you?"

"Oh I've been good, Rowdy has been a handful." Lacey replied brightly. "He's already two can you believe it?"

Beth pulled her sleeves up, ready to dive into the pea pods but her mother stopped her.

"Go on and set the table with Alex, I'll help Lacey finish up in here." She said smiling sweetly before returning to whatever conversation her and Lacey had been in.

Beth wandered into the large dining room to find Alex, a tall muscular boy who had gone to high school with her, placing silverware on the table.

"Hey Alex," She greeted before grabbing up napkins. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Well if it isn't Miss Beth." He teased winking.

"I hate when you guys call me that…"

"I know it's why we continue to do so." Alex laughed running a hand through his dark brown curls.

She helped him set the table while they exchanged stories of their year. He worked for her parents after his classes at the community college most days and attended baseball practice after that.

"Have you seen Brooke and Jacob?" She asked placing the last wine glass on the table before turning to him.

"Yeah, they're coming over tomorrow I think." He replied smoothing out the table cloth as he spoke. "Brooke misses you really bad."

"I'm sure, I know I miss her."

"Well why'd you run off to an Ivy League college?" He teased bumping her arm with his elbow.

"Because Daddy paid a lot of money so that I could get pre-med." She knew he was joking but returned his rhetorical question with a matter of fact tone.

He rolled his eyes and Lacey came in with a basket of bread.

The door chimed and Beth looked at Alex and grinned before running to the foyer. "I've got it!" She yelled skidding to a stop in front of the large oak doors.

She yanked the door open to see Maggie and Shawn grinning wildly at her. She squealed and leaped into Shawn's arms and then grabbed Maggie.

"I'm so happy you're home!" She felt herself getting misty eyed.

"Oh great here come the waterworks." Shawn joked ruffling her hair.

"Wow Beth you look gorgeous…" Maggie said as she stepped over the threshold.

"Thanks, my friends at Penn had me get a full makeover." She dabbed under her eyes so her mascara wouldn't smudge too badly.

"It suits you honey," Her mother had rounded the corner smiling and opened her arms to her eldest children.

"I'm starving." Shawn announced after greetings where exchanged. Everyone laughed and their mother led them into the dining room, their father joining them from his study shortly after.

Beth laughed so much her face hurt and she ate until she couldn't eat anymore. The room was filled with the clinking of glasses and silverware on plates, laughter and the soft jazz that played in the background.

Her heart felt so full she thought it might burst.

It was good to be home.

* * *

"You should run down to the liquor store and get us something." Merle commented from his seat beside Daryl on the porch.

"Why don't you go?"

"Because I don't feel like it, idiot." Merle elbowed his brother hard and Daryl rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time since returning home.

"Lazy ass"

"Whatever Darylina, just go get us some damn beer and quit throwing a hissy fit" Merle threw a wadded up twenty in Daryl's lap before getting up to stretch.

Daryl placed the twenty in his pocket and walked towards the truck. He stared at it for a minute before deciding he wanted to walk and headed down the dirt trail towards town.

* * *

"It's too hot…" Beth complained fanning herself with her paperback book.

She was lying on the hood of her brother's jeep. They had all snuck out after their parents retired to have brandy and their evening talk.

They didn't really need to sneak out but it felt good to act like kids again and the thrill of being caught as the crept down the driveway.

Shawn sat against the hood sipping on his beer he had just purchased from the small quick-mart that was located on the other side of the tracks. They had decided to stay in the parking lot and split the beer evenly, comforted by the fact they most likely wouldn't run into anyone they knew here. Beth sipped hers slowly and kept it behind her incase a cop showed up.

She didn't really drink much since she was only nineteen but she had a few beers here or there at a party at Penn.

"It's Georgia what do you expect?" Maggie was holding the cold can of beer against her forehead; she had yet to open it and take a drink.

"I don't really know," Beth answered his rhetorical question and continued to fan herself. She had changed into a breezy white summer dress before sneaking out with her siblings but it was still hotter than the hinges of hell.

"Beth someone's coming," Shawn warned her and she placed her beer further behind her. Down the road a tall figure emerged from the trees and walked toward the quick-mart.

"Probably just a local coming to do the same we're doing, calm down." Maggie chuckled sitting on the curb.

"Aren't you a little old to be sneaking around?" Shawn asked grinning. Maggie stuck her tongue at him.

"I'm only twenty-five asshole"

"Still makes you older than me grandma"

Shawn had just turned twenty one the year before. Beth smiled and watched her siblings bicker and then glanced back at the figure approaching them.

With a small twist in her stomach she realized it was the man she had run into at the airport. He walked by completely ignoring her and her siblings and entered the quick-mart.

Moments later he appeared with a six pack of beer and a pack of cigarettes in his hand. He began to walk back the way he came when Maggie called out to him.

Beth felt her face grow hot and ducked her head down, opening her book to hide her face.

"Hey you look familiar," Maggie called again and he stopped right in front of them. "Do you know Glenn Rhees?"

"Yeah he's a good friend of mine from high school…" He replied in that deep southern drawl. Beth peaked over her book and he glanced up at her.

"I knew it; I've seen you in some pictures!" Maggie grinned brightly, "You're my husband's best friend!"

"He said that?"

Maggie nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah he's said great things about you."

"Congrats on the marriage…" Daryl said sincerely, catching Beth by surprise. He seemed so rough before and yet here he was having a pleasant conversation with her sister.

"Thank you," Maggie pushed away from the truck and went to shake his hand. "I'm Maggie, this is Shawn, and that's Beth up there."

"Yeah we've met"

Was that a joking tone?

"Oh really?" Maggie asked surprised before turning back to Beth giving her the _look_ which meant Beth had some explaining to do later.

"Briefly," Daryl replied smirking at Beth. She felt her face flush and darted her eyes away from him, but only for a minute.

He really was hard not to look at. He was incredibly handsome, not too pretty and not too scruffy. Everything about him screamed _laid back_ and he was the complete opposite of everyone in Beth's life until this point.

"I've got to get back to my house," Daryl said gesturing to the beer in his hands. "My brother is waiting for me."

"You should come by next Wednesday, Glenn is coming into town and I'm sure he'd love to see you." Maggie offered with a genuine smile. She was always so hospitable.

Daryl paused briefly and Beth wondered if he'd really turn down an invitation. That would be a first for Maggie, no one ever denied her kind invitations.

"Sure." He mumbled before lifting a hand to wave and then he was gone, loping back toward the trees.

Beth saw a flick of flame in the distance as he lit a cigarette and then he disappeared behind the trees.

"Let's get home" Maggie said yawning as she said the last word, stretching it out.

"You're driving since you didn't open a single beer." Shawn threw his keys at her and she caught them.

Beth hopped down off of the hood and scrambled into the car after her siblings, excited to get home and get to her soft bed.

As they pulled into the driveway Beth jumped out and sped upstairs, knowing her sister all too well she hadn't forgotten about Daryl.

She took a cold shower and changed into shorts and a thin cotton t-shirt. She braided her hair with expert speed and then climbed into bed, pulling her cell phone from her purse.

She already had a text, of course.

 **Okay spill, how the hell do you know that fine southern boy?**

* * *

Oooh goodness. This would have been longer but I had to cut it in half, the second chapter should be up soonish. Please please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Thank you so much for reading/favoriting/follow/reviewing. It really keeps me motivated to hear feed back. Sorry it's been a couple of weeks, I'm swamped at work and hardly ever have free time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to get the next one out within a week or two.

* * *

 **Endless Love**

Chapter 2: Blue Eyes & Bonfires

"And so with the sunshine and the great bursts of leaves growing on the trees, just as things grow in fast movies, I had that familiar conviction that life was beginning over again with the summer."  
― F. Scott Fitzgerald

Beth lay on her bed; the window open allowing a warm summer breeze to ruffle the curtains. She was fiddling with her phone, still dressed in her pajamas.

Maggie had sent her a text earlier that morning.

 **Are you ready for tomorrow?**

It took her a moment to wake up and realize what Maggie had been talking about.

 **Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?**

Maggie had then come running to her room to talk more about Daryl coming over. She had been relentless on gathering every little detail of Beth meeting him.

Beth finally gave in one morning over breakfast.

"How romantic…" Maggie sighed taking a sip of her coffee.

"It isn't romantic, he called me a child!" Beth's cheeks flared up at the memory and she pushed her cereal away.

Maggie just shrugged and gave her another _look_ before returning to her breakfast.

Now Beth was jittery with nerves. Glenn was arriving tomorrow afternoon and her mother had planned a huge dinner, Maggie made sure to let Beth know that Glenn had confirmed with Daryl.

Beth glanced at the baby blue summer dress hanging on the hook near her closet. Maggie picked it out specifically for tomorrow.

Her phone went off, starling her from her daze.

 **Jack's in twenty?**

It was her best friend Brooke. She had only seen her once at dinner the day after she returned home and they hadn't had a chance to catch up with all of the commotion.

 **Sure, make it thirty.**

She hoped out of bed and headed to her bathroom to take a quick shower before changing into a pair of floral print shorts and a simple white tank top.

Her car was parked in the garage but she had to dig around her dresser drawer for her keys; it had been a while since she had driven it.

"Daddy I'm going to Jack's!" Beth called when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Be careful Bethy!" His voice boomed loudly from the study and she smiled.

"I'm always careful!"

Beth took the back roads to Jack's, a diner she and her friends had gone to since they were little. It was an old beat up place in the poorer part of town but it was popular.

The owner was an old, jovial Italian man named Gus.

The windows were down letting the summer breeze dry her hair.

As she pulled in to the parking lot she saw her best friend Brooke and her boyfriend Jacob sitting at their usual window booth.

She cut the engine and flipped the visor down to check her hair. When she folded the visor back into place she found herself staring right at Daryl Dixon.

Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest as he stared back at her. He was standing next to a red truck; the older man he had been talking to at the airport was getting out of the passenger's side.

He looked at the other man who had shouted something and they both headed into the diner.

She considered texting Brooke and telling her she couldn't make it before she realized how silly she was being. She didn't even know him.

She ruffled her hair and took a deep breath before getting out of the car and heading to the diner.

"Hey Beth!"

Brooke was notorious for being the loudest in any public setting and this was no exception. She had long wavy reddish brown hair, amber eyes, and a smile that was undeniably contagious.

Beth walked up to their booth and Brooke jumped up to hug her. She immediately felt like someone was looking at her and realized Daryl was a few tables away from them. She glanced at him briefly; he was staring, and sat down in the only available seat.

Unfortunately this mean she ended up facing him.

Great

"How've you been Beth?" Jacob was sitting in the seat next to Brooke's.

Brooke and Jacob had started dating their senior year. He was the classic football player; tall, strong, with blond hair and baby blue eyes. He often was mistaken for Beth's brother and he practically was. They both attended all of the same schools growing up and had the same classes. It was Beth who introduced Brooke and Jacob and she didn't mind taking credit for their relationship.

"I've been good, just a lot of classes…"

"Yeah I bet, Miss Ivy League pre-med over here." Jacob joked giving her a wink. She stuck her tongue out at him when the waitress walked up.

They ordered cokes and a plate of fries to share.

"Have you seen Jimmy?" Brooke asked taking a sip of her coke.

"No I haven't…" Beth grabbed a fry and popped it into her mouth. She chanced a glance in Daryl's direction and he was looking out the window while the older man talked animatedly.

"He's been asking about you."

Brooke was talking but Beth wasn't really listening.

She was staring at Daryl who looked so lost in thought she could tell he wasn't listening to a word the older man was saying.

He turned as if sensing her gaze and locked eyes with her.

She felt her cheeks pink but refused to look away.

"What the hell are you staring at Beth?" Brooke was turning around before Beth could stop her. "Oye if you're going to make googly eyes with each other you might as well come over and sit with us!"

Daryl looked at Brooke with a startled expression that didn't match his rough features. Beth felt a giggle bubble up inside of her and Jacob joined in, snickering behind his hand.

At that moment the older man turned around and raised his eyebrow at them.

"Little young don't you think Daryl?" His words where drawn out and snide.

"Isn't my fault the girl is staring at me Merle," Daryl's blasé tone stung Beth, "I'm no cradle robber."

His brother, Merle, locked eyes with Beth. "You makin' lovey eyes at my brother little girl?"

The tone he used gave Beth the creeps and she looked away in shame. Brooke rolled her eyes and made a gagging motion before leaning over and whispering something to Jacob.

Beth chanced a glance back at the table; Daryl was glancing at her again and gave her a subtle wink before focusing on his brother who had begun to ramble again.

The trio finished their fries and talked about trivial things; school, friends, and what was new in town. After they paid for their meal they parted ways and Beth headed back to her parents' house.

Maggie was sitting at the kitchen table with a magazine when she walked in.

"Hey I was just thinking about you!" She smiled and patted the chair next to her.

"I'm going to take a nap actually, I'm supposed to meet everyone for a bonfire tonight…"

"Oh all right," Maggie shrugged and picked up her mug and took a sip. "I was invited to that by the way."

"Who invited you?" Beth asked raising an eyebrow. She knew it would be a large bonfire with several different age groups but as far as she knew Maggie's friends had all moved or had kids.

"Daryl," Maggie smiled at Beth's stunned silence. "He sent me a text and asked if I was going."

"That seems a little inappropriate…" Beth mumbled fiddling with her keys. "You're married."

"So I can't have guy friends?" Maggie asked clearly hurt. "I would never cheat on Glenn, besides Daryl asked if you were going to."

"He did?"

Maggie smirked and Beth realized her tone sounded a little too hopeful. She stuck her tongue out at her sister before turning heel and heading upstairs.

"Be ready by eight, I'm driving!"

* * *

At exactly eight o'clock Beth headed downstairs. Maggie was waiting for her by the door, dressed in a navy blue sundress. Her short bobbed hair was curled and she wore a pair of silver flip flops.

"You look cute," Maggie remarked as Beth reached the bottom of the stairs. She glanced down at herself. She wore a yellow sundress and white sandals; her hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail.

She mumbled a quick thank you. Maggie called goodbye to their parent's and they headed off, taking a winding road that led to the beach where the bonfire would be held.

Beth had rolled down the windows and the sun was just setting giving everything an orange glow. The smell of the ocean mixed with the warm muggy air brought back countless memories of summers spent at the beach with friends.

Maggie had turned on the local radio station and soft country music played in the background. Beth could have stayed in that moment forever as they drove along the coast. She could smell salt and beach grass mixed with burning driftwood as they neared the campsite and her stomach turned in anticipation at seeing Daryl.

She wasn't sure why he got under her skin. She had barely spoken a full sentence to him since meeting him.

Maggie pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine.

"Ready?"

It was a rhetorical question and Beth chose not to answer it this time.

They headed down the wooden steps to the stretch of sand reserved for bonfires. There was about fifty or so people gathered around several large fires. A table with two kegs was set up near a trashcan that was already filled with red cups.

Beth spotted Brooke and Jacob, both holding red cups of beer, speaking with a tall blonde; Jimmy, her ex-boyfriend.

"There's trouble," Maggie teased nudging Beth with her elbow. "Have you guys talked at all?"

"No," Beth mumbled. She wasn't lying; they hadn't spoken since Beth went off to college. She broke up with him at the end of their senior year, knowing she was leaving and not wanting to continue a long distance relationship.

Maggie made a humming noise in the back of her throat. Beth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I don't have time to think about boys."

"I know one you might have time to think about," Maggie gave her a sideway glance and grinned. Beth looked at her questioningly and was about to ask what she meant when she spotted him.

Daryl was standing with a group of girls. He wore a pair of black swim shorts and a white button up, the sleeves rolled to his elbows. The shirt was open and it fluttered in the evening summer breeze, showing chiseled abs and smooth tan skin.

His brother stood next to him talking with a brunette.

"Come on let's go grab a beer and join them," Maggie grabbed Beth's hand and pulled her towards the kegs. Brooke spotted Beth and waved as they neared.

"Hey girl"

Beth grabbed a red solo cup and filled it to the brim while Maggie looked around for Shawn who was supposed to be meeting them there.

"Hey…" Jimmy nodded his head and smiled. Beth felt nothing for him, she wasn't sure if it had been the distance or just a changing of the time but she had fallen so swiftly out of love with Jimmy, or maybe she hadn't been in love at all.

"Come on, I'm meeting friends here." Maggie grabbed Beth's hand and steered her straight towards Daryl and his brother.

Brooke, Jacob, and Jimmy followed suit and soon they were standing in a large circle. The girls had gone quiet when Maggie walked up to the group and gave Daryl a hug. None of them seemed too friendly in Beth's opinion. They glanced at their cell phones and fiddle with their beer cups.

Maggie, being the more social of the two, introduced everyone. When she got to Beth, a wide grin split Merle's face making him look ten years younger.

"Well well well, I thought I recognized you darlin'" He crooned sauntering over to her. He reeked of alcohol and Beth took a small step back as he leaned close to her face. "Little miss lovey eyes."

"Oh knock it off Merle," Daryl growled roughly.

"I'm just having a bit of fun Darylina, calm down." He waved his brother off and downed the rest of his beer before tossing the cup in the sand. "I'm getting another, want one?"

Daryl showed him his almost full cup of beer and Merle shrugged before walking toward the keg.

"Sorry about him," Daryl mumbled after his brother was out of ear shot, "He's got a bit of a people problem."

"He's fine; Beth's just being a dud." Maggie smirked at her. Beth glared and took a sip of her beer. It was luke warm and made her head feel fuzzy.

Daryl was looking at her again and she felt her cheeks flame up.

Merle returned with Shawn in tow and the group began to chat as the night deepened. Someone had brought out speakers and mounted them on the bed of a pickup truck. Country music blasted and girls sang and danced around the fires that had gotten bigger.

Sometime in the evening Beth wound up sitting next to Daryl on the sand near the water.

She wasn't sure what had led up to this moment, the group had split briefly; the snobby girls leaving to find new prospects and everyone merging into a larger group.

She was on her fourth beer when she wandered over to the water's edge and sat down. Daryl had joined her soon after.

In her buzzed stupor she had boldly suggested playing twenty-one questions and he had agreed.

So far she had learned his favorite color; blue, his job; army but he was out now, and his age; twenty-seven.

Now it was his turn and he took a sip of beer, biding his time. She knew he wasn't sure what to ask, he was awful at this game.

"Favorite food"

"Pizza; Favorite hobby"

"I collect bottle caps"

"You're not serious," Beth looked at him and he nodded his head. "Why?"

He shrugged this time and took another drink.

"Why what do you like to do? Knit?"

"I like to sing and play guitar actually"

He took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. The smell of smoke didn't bother Beth much, it reminded her of her childhood years; her father always smoked until her sophomore year of high school when her mother made him quit.

He laid back and took a drag, the white smoke forming a hazy cloud over their heads. She lay back on the sand as well and rested her hands on her stomach.

"So what's with the lovey eyes?" Daryl turned his head to look at her. She saw playfulness in his eyes and a smirk formed across his perfect face.

"I do not give lovey eyes," She scoffed and looked up at the sky.

"My brother is a jackass," He commented, taking another drag from his cigarette. "I'm sorry he was teasing you earlier."

"No you aren't."

"I know but I feel like I should say so." She could hear laughter in his voice. She reached over and whopped him on the arm and he chuckled.

"Hey what are you guys _doing_ over here?"

Beth sat up and saw Shawn running toward them with Maggie riding piggy back. She had a knowing grin plastered across her face and Beth stood up quickly brushing the sand from her dress.

"We were just talking," Daryl said casually.

"Uh-huh…"

"Shut up Maggie," Beth glared at her and Daryl glanced between the two with a look of confusion. "Just ignore her she's being stupid."

"Well Daddy called and want's us home by one and it's getting close to that," Shawn interrupted. "Maggie is driving us home so let's get going."

Beth gathered her cup and placed it in the trash bin before turning to say goodbye to her friends.

As they headed back to the parking lot Daryl veered toward a red pickup truck; Merle was snoring loudly in the passenger's seat.

"See you at the barbecue," Maggie hollered after him and he raised his hand, waving goodbye.

They piled into the car and as Maggie pulled away from the beach Beth glanced back at Daryl. He was standing by the cab of the truck and glancing in her direction. They locked eyes briefly and he gave her another wave before Maggie turned onto the main road and then he was out of sight.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Endless Love**

Chapter Two: Eyeliner and Misty Eyes

" _She blushed and so did he. She greeted him in a faltering voice, and he spoke to her without knowing what he was saying."_  
 **―** _ **Voltaire**_ _ **,**_ _ **Candide**_

Beth woke the morning of the barbecue to voices downstairs chattering excitedly. She stretched her arms over her head, yawning, and glanced at the time.

 **8:32 A.M**

Beth sighed and crawled out of bed, stepping into her slippers and opened her bedroom door; the voices where louder now and her slippers made soft swishing noises as she shuffled toward the stairs.

Down in the kitchen Maggie was sitting at the breakfast bar, fully dressed, with a mug of coffee. She was speaking to one of the housekeepers, waving her arms animatedly. Beth walked past them both and plucked a coffee mug off of the caddy and began filling it to the brim with vanilla scented coffee.

"Good morning sunshine," Maggie greeted Beth in her cheery morning-person voice that Beth had always found frustrating.

She grunted in response and topped off her mug with a splash of cream and took a large sip.

Her mother walked into the kitchen dressed in a flowing floral print gown and a house robe. Her hair was up in curlers and her face covered in a white mask.

"Good morning my beautiful girls," She smiled brightly reaching for the coffee pot. "I have quite a few appointments today so I'm having everything prepared early for Glenn's arrival."

"You're going through too much trouble mom," Maggie took their mother's hands in hers and kissed them.

"Nonsense my dear," She wiggled her hands free and picked up her cup of steaming coffee, extra cream and sugar, and took a sip. "When it Glenn arriving?"

"In about four hours, he's driving a rental here."

Beth sat at the breakfast bar next to Maggie halfheartedly listening to the conversation as she pondered the scone on a napkin in front of her.

"Dixon?"

"You wouldn't know him mom he went to the other school with Glenn," Maggie was saying and Beth's attention perked up at the mention of Daryl.

"Well Glenn turned out just fine," Her mother smiled sweetly. "I have to head back upstairs and finish getting ready; I'll see you girls at one."

She gave them each a kiss on the cheek, leaving a smudge of the white mask on Beth's cheek.

Once she was gone Maggie turned back to her coffee and sighed heavily.

"What?"

"I think mom might have an opinion on Daryl, I just have a feeling."

Beth wasn't sure what to say about this. Her mother could be judgmental at times when it came to the lower class. Her father was a little more accepting and tolerant.

"I'm going to take a shower," Beth announced picking up her mug and heading toward the hall.

"You nervous at all?"

Beth turned back to see her sister smirking wickedly and Beth's cheeks flared up.

"I'm not even going to honor that with a response," She snapped and stomped up the stairs, grumpier than she had been before.

* * *

Beth paced her bedroom, her hair pinned up in curlers, anxiety creeping into her stomach.

As noon grew closer so did the party and Beth was unable to get her eyeliner right. It sounded silly and she mentally scolded herself for being so superficial.

She kept telling herself it had nothing to do with Daryl and that she only wanted to look good for herself. She took a deep breath and walked back into her bathroom and began to swipe her eyeliner brush along her lash line.

Twenty minutes later she was satisfied and began removing the curlers from her blonde locks. They tumbled down her back, bouncy and perfect.

After changing into the powder blue sundress she teased the hair at her scalp to give it some volume and spritzed on her favorite perfume.

The doorbell rang as she was placing her perfume back in its spot on the dresser and seconds later an excited shriek echoed through the house.

Beth opened her door in time to see Maggie fly into Glenn's arms. He had to drop both of his suit cases to catch her but he wore the same love sick grin. They kissed, loud and long and Beth had to clear her throat.

They both looked up and Glenn's grin widened even more at the sight of Beth.

"Hey sis!" He called waving. Maggie giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Glenn was a kind-hearted guy and he and Maggie complimented each other pleasantly. He was of Korean heritage and had short black hair, friendly black eyes, and a warm skin tone although he hardly ever spent time in the sun.

He was also always dressed stylishly but Beth figured that went with his hip job as a web designer. He was currently sporting cargo shorts, a salmon button up, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and tan boat shoes.

"Hey Glenn, how's it been?" Beth descended the stairs and gave him a hug.

"Good, business as usual," He replied removing his aviators.

A housekeeper scurried over to take his bags up to Maggie's room.

"Let's go check out the back and get you something to drink," Maggie tugged on his arm and Beth followed them both to the large backyard.

It was all set up with a margarita bar near the pool; the built in BBQ area was packed with food and two of the regular cooks had already started grilling.

Maggie pulled Glenn toward the bar and Beth plopped down in a wicker chair. It was a hot day and the muggy air made her feel hazy and tired. She watched as Maggie helped Glenn make a margarita and felt herself begin to doze.

* * *

Daryl stood in front of the mirror that hung from his closet. He was fiddling with the buttons of his shirt and let out a heavy sigh, running his hands through his messy hair.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to go to this bbq but he didn't want to miss an opportunity to see an old friend again and Maggie had been so kind to invite him.

He studied his reflection, he had settled on a navy blue button up and khaki shorts that he hardly ever wore. He had rolled the sleeves up on his shirt and had put his nicest watch on.

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to dress but he had a feeling worn out jeans and a white t-shirt wasn't the style he should go for at the Greene house.

"Whatever," He muttered to his reflection before shoving his bare feet into a pair of flip flops his buddy Rick purchased for him; they had a beer bottle opener on the bottom.

Merle was passed out drunk in the recliner, snoring loudly. Daryl swiped the keys from the coffee table and grabbed the bottle of red wine he had bought before heading out to his truck.

It took a moment for the truck to rumble to life and he had to roll down the windows since the AC was broken.

He mentally kicked himself for even considering going. He wouldn't fit in with any of these people.

With a sigh he shifted the truck into drive.

* * *

Beth stood in her bathroom considering her reflection. She had fallen asleep and was roused by her mother moments earlier.

She had announced the arrival of her friends as well as a few other guests.

Brooke had quickly grabbed Beth by the arm and vaulted her toward the stairs mumbling something about her hair and sure enough Beth's curls had become wild in the muggy air.

She tried spritzing on a curl relaxer but the damage was done. She looked like an 80's rock star with her dark eyeliner and big hair.

"You're fine," Brooke was saying as she stepped out, still running her hands through her curls, "you kind of have a Stevie Nicks thing going on."

Beth rolled her eyes and motioned for Brooke to follow her downstairs. As they reached the bottom steps the doorbell rang.

"Go out back and grab me some punch, I'll meet you and Jake in a second," Beth called after Brooke, grabbing the door handle and flinging the door open.

* * *

Daryl stood on the front steps of the Greene family home. It was a large, white, Victorian style with a huge wrap around porch.

One room in this home was probably bigger than his whole farm house.

He had just rang the doorbell and heard a feminine voice shout something behind the door before it swung open.

Beth stood on the other side, head turned away toward whoever she had been shouting at. He studied her while she was still unaware of his presence.

She was beautiful; you had to be an idiot to deny it. He noticed it the moment she crashed into him at the airport.

She wore thick makeup that made her look older than she was; eighteen or nineteen he couldn't remember.

She turned to face him and her mouth formed a comical "O". Her cheeks flushed pleasantly and he found himself thinking she'd look better without all of that make up on.

"Hey…" She greeted shyly casting her eyes toward her feet.

"Hey," He smiled at her hoping to ease the growing tension that hung like a fog in the air around them.

"Oh, um, come on inside; Glenn is in the backyard," She gestured down the hall and moved aside so he could pass. He let out a low whistle at the sight of the interior.

"It's like a museum in here," He commented heading toward the kitchen.

"I suppose…" Beth responded following him, "its home to me."

He nodded and continued to admire the house. They arrived at the kitchen and he set the bottle of wine down on the granite counter.

Beth stood a few feet away and crossed her arms.

"Like a five star restaurant," He joked looking back at her. "Do I get a pompous French waiter to force feed me snails?"

She giggled and quickly covered her mouth.

"What!?"

"Ah, she smiles"

"She does," Beth smiled again, "Sorry I'm not usually this stand offish."

"It's okay, I am pretty scary looking," He wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed at that, genuine and full of light. If she was beautiful before, she was radiant now.

He opened his mouth to tell her just that when Glenn came through the sliding glass door.

* * *

Beth couldn't believe she ended up alone with Daryl again.

Now she was without the added liquid courage and felt herself grasping for something to say.

He seemed to sense her discomfort and managed to nearly put her in tears with laughter. It seemed out of character for him to be so laid back. Behavior she would expect from Glenn.

At that moment Glenn came into the kitchen followed by Maggie who was laughing hysterically and nearly spilled her drink stepping over the threshold.

"All hands on deck!" Glenn shouted and Maggie burst into another fit of giggles.

Beth covered her face as Maggie shouted Daryl's name and nearly jumped into his arms for a hug.

"Daryl!" Glenn's eyes widened and his mouth slid into a shocked grin.

He walked over and gave Daryl a huge bear hug, practically picking him up off of his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Glenn asked still beaming with excitement. Maggie grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Surprise babe,"

"You invited him?" Glenn asked surprise crossing his features.

"Yeah I found him in a gas station parking lot," She replied adjusting her dress, "I thought you'd love to see him."

"Make me sound like a damn stray dog," Daryl mumbled grumpily and Glenn laughed. Maggie walked over to stand by Beth.

"What where you two talking about?" She asked slyly, nudging Beth's elbow with hers.

"I was just showing him to the back," Beth mumbled breezily. It technically wasn't a lie, Beth had intended to take him straight to the backyard.

"-show you to the backyard," Glenn was saying. He nodded toward the glass door and they all headed out, Daryl nervously tugging on his shirt.

The barbecue was in full swing; all of Beth's parent's guests mingled together, the sounds of laughter and the smell of cooking food filled the air.

She heard bits and pieces of conversations as they walked toward her parents who were speaking to Jimmy as Brooke and Jacob stood off to the side.

Dread flooded her at the thought of Daryl meeting her ex-boyfriend. She shouldn't care; it really wasn't a big deal.

"Ah here's the kids," Beth's mom smiled brightly but Beth could see her eyeing Daryl suspiciously, "We were just talking about you bunch."

"Mom, Daddy, this is Daryl," Maggie gestured to him. "He's a good friend of Glen's."

Daryl nodded his head and stuck his hand out toward Beth's father.

"Nice to meet you young man," Her father said kindly returning the handshake with a firm grip.

"Ma'am," Daryl nodded towards Beth's mother who smiled stiffly and nodded back.

"Welcome to our home," To anyone else her voice sounded welcoming but Beth could hear the smallest trace of judgement hidden within her words.

She felt the sudden urge to protect him from her mother and glanced at him. He seemed to sense her mother's hidden undertone as well. Jimmy eyed him with a vague sense of distaste and she bristled at the thought of him judging Daryl.

"Daryl served in the military; he just got back from fighting overseas," Beth chimed in with a small smile.

Daryl glanced at her, raising an eyebrow, and Beth couldn't quite place the odd look on his face.

"Well done m'boy," Beth's father clapped him on the shoulder. "Thank you for your service, are you still in?"

"On reserve sir," He shoved his hands in his pockets looking uncomfortable. "Is there an area to smoke?"

At that Beth saw her mother's mouth thin.

Before her mother could say anything Beth grabbed Daryl's arm.

"I'll show you to a place," Beth said nodding toward the gardens behind the pool. "It's away from everyone."

She skirted around the groups of people chatting loudly with their drinks. Daryl followed her past the pool and down a small cobblestone path that opened into a small area of trees where a gazebo sat in the middle.

Her parents owned twenty acres of the woods behind the house and Beth often remembered wandering past the gazebo even though she was specifically told not to.

Daryl stepped into the gazebo and looked around. He hadn't said a word to her yet.

She leaned against the railing and watched him as he stared out into the trees and lit a cigarette.

He gave her a sideways glance as if suddenly remembering she was there.

"What?" She asked self-consciously.

"Nothin'"

"It ain't nothin', whats wrong?"

He put the cigarette to his lips and inhaled deeply before letting out a billow of smoke that floated lazily into the trees.

"Back there, tryin' to talk me up like I'm some kind of mutt competing in a purebred show," He took another drag of his cigarette and kept his body turned away from her.

She flushed and crossed her arms. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Why though?" He turned to her now and flicked his cigarette over the railing. She watched it sail and rest on the river rocks below and felt a slight annoyance.

"I don't know…" She replied getting frustrated.

"Yeah you do," He crossed his arms. "You were trying to talk me up to your mother."

"I was not!"

"Bull shit, you saw the way she looked at me and you felt like making me sound impressive."

"You should be proud of what yo—"

"I am but I don't need your damn mother's approval or any of those stuck up folk's approval!"

Beth was taken aback at his sudden burst of anger. She hadn't realized she had offended him so badly.

"I didn't mean it like that…" She mumbled looking at the ground.

He scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

She felt close to tears now, her face felt warm and she felt the familiar prick behind her eyes that mean she would burst out any moment.

She began to turn and head back towards the garden but felt his hand snatch her wrist.

"Don't!" She shouted her voice cracking and she mentally kicked herself. As if on cue her eyes watered; she covered her face with her free hand.

"Hey…" His voice was gentler now and she felt him move slightly closer.

She felt his other hand close around her wrist and pull her hand away from her face. Now he held both her wrists in his hands and she felt one thumb make soothing circles against her skin.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed…" He trailed off and Beth wondered what he was going to say. She looked up at him and the corners of his mouth turned down.

He lifted a hand and swiped under her eyes, his fingers lingered.

"You don't need all of this you know," He mumbled showing her the smudged black on his thumb.

She wasn't sure what to say to that. With a burst of courage she reached up and placed her palm against his and covered the black smudge.

"I'll try to remember that…" She said quietly.

"Hate to interrupt but dinner is ready." A smug voice made both of them jump and Beth almost let out a shriek.

Maggie stood with Glen in the entrance to the gazebo. Glen wore a smirk and was silently laughing, his shoulders shaking.

Maggie's arms where crossed and she grinned at Beth.

Beth felt her face grow hot and she covered her face with both hands.

Son of a bitch.

* * *

Hi! I'm so sorry it's been a while. I just transferred to a new location for my job and have been so busy with moving into a new apartment and trying to get settled I barely had free time. I also just went on a two week business trip. But I am back now and all settled and will hopefully get more time to write. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and continue to review. I hope I haven't lost anyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and the support. Much love -West


	4. Chapter 4

**Endless Love**

Chapter 4: Moonlit Nights & Wild Moments

"This is what I am talking about: the bewitching power of moonlight. Moonlight incites dark passions like a cold flame, making hearts burning with the intensity of phosphorus."  
― **_Rampo Edogawa_**

Beth spent the rest of the barbecue making small talk with guests of her parents and glancing sideways at Daryl.

The evening came and everyone had been fed. Cabs where called for the too drunk, Glen and Maggie crept upstairs, and Daryl left without a word.

Feeling confused and hurt she crawled into bed next to Brooke after washing her face. Jacob was already snoring on the floor and not long after her head hit the pillow she fell into the shadows of sleep.

* * *

 _Pssst_

 _Pssssst_

A blinking light shone harshly against Beth's eyelids. She squeezed her eyes and grumpily pulled the comforter over her face.

"Holy shit wake up you lazy asses," Maggie's voice filled her ears and she snapped her head up, tweaking her neck.

Maggie and Glen both stood in the bedroom wearing jeans and hoodies. Maggie held a flash light shining it around the room.

"What the fuck?" Brooke sat up and rubbed her eyes. "We're trying to sleep here."

"We're going to the spot," Maggie announced holding up what looked like a large blanket. Glen had a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Right now?"

Brooke squinted at the clock that read 2:00 AM.

"Yes, now get up," Glenn kicked Jacob who let out a large snort and shot up right.

"Shut up, you're going to wake up Momma and Daddy," Beth grumbled giving her sister a stern look.

"Yeah so you'd better hurry before she knows we're going into the woods," Maggie flashed the light under her chin and grinned. "We'll meet you in the backyard in ten minutes."

They both left shutting the door with a soft click. Brooke sighed and stretched before hopping out of bed and grabbing her jeans that hung at the foot of Beth's bed.

Jacob rummaged through his duffle bag and pulled a hoodie over his head before tossing Brooke hers.

They both tiptoed to the door and disappeared, leaving Beth alone.

She sat in the dark for a brief moment before letting out a sigh of frustration.

She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a black hoodie with a cat wearing sunglasses printed across the chest and pulled her hair into a bun.

She slipped her favorite slipper boots on and crept downstairs and out of the sliding glass door. Maggie, Glen, Brooke, and Jacob stood just past the pool and she took the familiar path around to avoid activating the flood light.

They ventured toward the gazebo, keeping quiet; the only sounds filling the void were the crunch of gravel under their shoes and the crickets chirping softly in the grass.

Beth always felt a burst of adrenaline passing the gazebo and into the woods. It had always been a rule to never wander too far and she and Maggie had broken that rule Beth's freshman year of high school.

They trudged deeper and deeper, dodging overgrown roots and fallen trees until they came upon a circular clearing.

Beth took in every detail. The fire pit still held strong; they had built it the summer of her sophomore year out of river rocks, the folding chairs, although worn, were placed haphazardly around the pit, a few tree stumps here and there.

The sound of the creek just beyond the clearing bubbled and cicadas chirped all around them. The moon was bright and full, visible through the opening in the canopy of trees above.

Beth inhaled deeply and smelled damp earth and suddenly felt at peace.

Until Daryl Dixon emerged from behind a tree, that is.

Her heart began to thunder in her ears as she was snapped back to the memory of earlier. She stood rooted to the spot while Jacob and Brooke lit the fire pit, Maggie adjusted the chairs, and Glen produced red solo cups and a bottle of whiskey along with a liter of coke.

Daryl locked eyes with her and gave her a small nod. He wore dark jeans, a black hoodie and worn chucks; casually cool in a way she'd never achieve in her dizziest daydreams. She felt suddenly self-conscious in her stupid hoodie and tugged on it subconsciously.

"Hey man, glad you could make it," Glen reached up to give Daryl a handshake.

"Let's get this shin dig started!" Maggie shouted, cupping her mouth and howling loudly.

Everyone began to laugh and Beth tried to relax her nerves. Glen poured whiskey into each cup and topped it off with coke, slowly handing them out.

"Want one Beth?" He asked giving Maggie a sideways glance.

"Um sure…just a little though," She mumbled walking over and plucking the cup Glen offered.

Thundering footsteps sounded and everyone turned to see Shawn enter the clearing with a small radio in his hand and a six pack of beer.

"Sorry I had trouble at the store, ran into some girls…"

"Uh huh," Maggie rolled her eyes and snatched the radio from his hand.

"They might join us later…"

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke crossed her arms and glared at Shawn. "This is our spot; no one is supposed to know about it."

Shawn pointed to Daryl who shrugged and took a seat in one of the folding chairs.

Brooke rolled her eyes and helped Maggie spread the blanket out near the growing fire. She then plopped down with Jacob and folded herself into him.

Maggie twisted the dials of the radio until soft indie music played and turned it up.

Beth avoided Daryl's gaze and focused intently on her brother who was chattering to Glen excitedly about an up and coming party the following weekend.

She had finished half her drink when two women appeared through the brush.

"Well, well, this looks interesting."

The woman who had spoken was tall and willowy with jet black hair cut into a choppy bob. She wore bright red lipstick and dark eyeliner; she was dressed in all black; her voice sultry and dripping with sarcasm.

Beth immediately bristled with jealously. She looked like she had walked straight out of a magazine and probably belonged in New York smoking cigarettes at a café with knee high stockings and a mysterious aura that left men fantasizing about her long after she was gone.

Her friend was also tall, slightly curvy, and had wild copper hair. She wore a floor length maxi dress with daisies printed on it and carried a brown suede purse.

They were absolutely stunning.

Daryl's posture stiffened at the sight of them and stared down into his drink.

Shawn stood and walked over to them, slinging his arm around the red head.

"This is Melanie," He gestured to the red head who waved halfheartedly, "And this is Abigail."

"Abby," The black haired girl corrected. She sauntered over to Daryl who continued to avoid looking at her and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hey Daryl," She murmured in his ear. "I've missed you."

If Beth had felt jealousy for her looks alone she was blazing with anger now. Daryl shrugged her off of him and stood.

"Can't say the same darlin'," He replied taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh come on," She teased slyly. "Not even a little?"

He rolled his eyes and walked to stand on the other side of the fire away from Abby.

"You two know each other?" Maggie asked, her eyes darted between them, a frown on her lips.

"We used to be…lovers," Abby emphasized the last word and Beth felt sick to her stomach.

"Young and stupid s'more like it," Daryl chimed in shaking his cup at Glen who stood up and began pouring him another.

Maggie was staring at Beth and she refused to make eye contact. She suddenly regretted giving in to her and getting out of bed to come to this stupid place.

She took another gulp of her drink and found it empty. She snatched the bottle from Glenn and poured more than she usually would have.

"Slow down Beth," Maggie warned; her ton was sympathetic which only made Beth more annoyed.

Melanie produced a bottle of vodka from her purse and proceeded to pour drinks for herself and Abby.

"To new friends," She raised her glass and after a moment so did everyone else.

The next hour seemed to blur together. Beth had heeded Maggie's warning and sipped her drink while the others, excluding Daryl, became tipsier by the minute.

Beth had seated herself on an old tree stump and watched as the others laughed and joked, played drinking games, and shared stories.

Brooke and Jacob and begun to cuddle and make out which earned them catcalls and Maggie sat in Glen's lap stroking his hair.

Shawn had gone off claiming he had to pee and Melanie excused herself five minutes later without so much as a word.

"I think we should play a game," Abby announced her voice slightly slurred. "Hide and seek."

"That's a child's game," Daryl grumbled setting his cup down and leaning back on his hands. "What are we in high school?"

"Where's your sense of youth Daryl?" She asked standing up and brushing away dirt and leaves from her skin tight black pants. "Has the military made you a grumpy old man?"

"Watch it Abby," He growled giving her an icy glare.

She lifted her hands and turned to the others. "Come on guys lets live a little."

They all exchanged glances and Maggie grinned, "Why not?"

Beth didn't want to play hide and seek. She wanted to crawl back into bed and pretend she never met this beautiful woman who used to know Daryl so intimately.

As she thought this she finally realized she acknowledged her crush on the older man.

 _Fantastic_

Everyone stood, brushing the leaves and dirt from their jeans, and stood in a circle

"Shouldn't we wait for Shawn and Melanie?" Glen asked looking around as if expecting them to appear at any moment.

"Puh-lease they're probably fucking against a tree," Abby took a sip of her drink and rolled her eyes. Beth flushed at the derogatory comment while Maggie snorted.

"Who's first?" Glen asked.

"I'll be it," Abby replied setting her cup on a nearby stump. "It was my idea after all."

They nodded and Beth's eyes wandered to Daryl who stood opposite of her. She was surprised to find he was looking at her too.

"When I say go everyone has until I count to fifty to hide," Abby continued. "First person I catch becomes it."

"We know the rules to the damn game," Daryl chimed in crossing his arms.

"Yeah but I'm going to make it interesting," Abby wiggled her fingers at him. "Whoever I catch has to give me a kiss."

"What if you catch me or Beth?" Maggie asked looking wary.

"Live a little Maggie," Abby winked. "I'm not asking you to marry me, come on it'll be fun."

"This is the dumbest thing I've ever done," Daryl announced dryly and Beth silently agreed with him.

"Fine, make-out; for two minutes," Abby suggested giving Daryl a look and Beth knew he was her target.

When no one protested Abby clapped her hands and closed her eyes.

"All right, go!"

They all glanced at each other briefly and with a grin Maggie bolted into the trees.

They scattered in different directions. Beth jogged through the dark, her boots catching on roots and rocks.

She could hear shrieks of laughter from Maggie in the distance as she wandered further and further.

"Here I come," Abby's voice was distant and Beth stopped, looking around for something to hide behind.

She knew damn well it didn't matter; Abby was going to purposely look for Daryl.

She sighed heavily and walked a little further toward a clump of fallen trees with the intent to sit down and wait until Abby succeeded in her plot.

The sound of crunching leaves further back behind her caused her to freeze on the spot and she held her breath.

" _Dary_ l"

It was Abby, whispering his name, and Beth wondered if she had found him.

She considered making a run for it, not wanting to overhear anything. She could easily slip back to the spot and wait for the others to return and leave before Abby had a chance to claim her prize.

She crouched and stepped sideways, carefully avoiding any loose branches that would alert Abby to her presence when she felt a hand close around her arm and tug her into a hollowed out oak.

She would have screamed if she hadn't lost her voice in a moment of pure terror.

Her eyes shot up and Daryl was standing inches from her in the small space, his finger pressed to his lips.

"Daryl," Abby called quietly in a sing song voice. "I'm going to find you."

"She peeked so she knew which direction I went in," Daryl whispered so quietly Beth had to strain her ears to hear him.

"She's pretty…" Beth whispered back hoping the jealousy in her voice wasn't noticeable.

Daryl looked down at her and gave her a crooked grin.

"You're prettier."

"Shut up," She said a little too loudly. He pressed his fingers to her lips.

"Put your hood up, its dark and she's drunk so if she walks by she might not see us," He flipped his up and Beth did the same.

She could still hear Abby stumbling around and fought the urge to giggle at how ridiculous this whole thing was.

"This is ridiculous," Daryl grumbled quietly, shifting his weight. She was so close she could smell his aftershave. He also smelled of pine, damp earth, and spearmint.

"I guess I can't blame her," Beth whispered absentmindedly.

It took her a moment to realize what she had said and she glanced up at Daryl; she was thankful for the darkness to hide the fact that her cheeks were probably lobster red.

"I said that out loud," It was a statement and his shoulders shook with silent laughter. "And now you're laughing at me, awesome."

"Okay Daryl, I know you're here seriously come out," Abby's voice whined followed by a thud. "My feet are killing me."

Beth giggled behind her hand as quietly as she could.

"Maybe we should give her a break," Beth whispered.

"Fuck that," Daryl whispered back.

"You're so charming…" Beth rolled her eyes. "You think she passed out?"

"Who knows," Daryl chanced a peek around the opening. "She's on her cell phone; she's walking away."

Beth stepped out of the tree and Daryl followed. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the clearing where everyone sat, including Shawn and a ruffled looking Melanie.

"Well that was a bust," Abby was smoking a cigarette with a sour look on her face. "You're good hiders."

"Me thinks you weren't trying hard enough," Glen smirked. "Me and Maggie were sitting in the open on a rock not far from here."

"I'm drunk, what do you want?" Abby took a sip of her drink and eyed Beth and Daryl. "Were have you two been?"

"Hiding obviously," Beth stated rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I found her, she's a shit hider." Daryl joked taking a large sip of his drink and giving her a crooked grin.

"You know what that means!" Maggie chirped giving Beth a sly grin.

"He wasn't it," Both Beth and Abby spoke at the same time and Beth found herself giving Abby a sour look.

"So?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

Beth blushed furiously and glanced at Daryl who was looking at her with an odd expression.

"Oh come on," Glen clapped his hands together. "Just get it over with!"

If looks could kill Beth would be dead on the spot the way Abby eyed her up and down.

Glen and Maggie both began to chant and clap, Shawn and Melanie joining in with Brooke and Jacob making whooping noises.

"That wasn't the rules…" Beth stammered feeling her face grow hot she glanced at Daryl for help but he merely walked up to her.

"They'll never shut up," He stated and grabbed the front of her hoodie tugging her towards him.

Before she could respond his mouth was on hers.

Beth had kissed boys before, in high school and college at hazy drunken parties; this was different.

She gasped lightly and felt his tongue skim her lower lip.

She parted her mouth slightly and his tongue slipped against hers. She closed her eyes and time ceased to exist.

She felt herself run her hands up his chest, over his shoulders, and finally settle around his neck. Her fingers lightly brushing the soft hair that curled at the nape of his neck.

Her knees grew weak and she was sure if he hadn't been clutching her she would have fallen.

It was only when he pulled back lightly did she notice the wolf whistles and hollering of the others around them.

She didn't step away but looked up into his stormy eyes. Her breathe came out in pants and her body trembled.

She was sure the expression he wore on his face mirrored her own.

He released her and turned to the others.

"Let's get out of here, it's late."

They began to pack up and the fire was doused sending smoke curling into the night sky.

All the while Beth stood rooted, her heart still thundering in her chest.

* * *

Hey hey all! Told you I'd update fast. Please please please review! I'm on a roll here! Mwah -West


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long, yah know work and life blah blah blah. I made this chapter a little longer to make up to you guys. Thank you for the reviews and support. Much love. Enjoy.

 **Endless Love**

Chapter Five

"Love, like everything else in life, should be a discovery, an adventure, and like most adventures, you don't know you're having one until you're right in the middle of it."  
― E.A. Bucchianeri

It had been a week since the kiss with Daryl in the woods. Beth spent her days lounging by the pool with Brooke and Jacob, shopping with her parents and Maggie, and lazing in the garden drinking sweet tea.

But he was always there; at the back of her mind where only her wildest fantasies dared to take place.

"Beth?"

Beth turned her head to see Brooke holding her hand out, "Hand me the suntan oil."

"Oh sorry," Beth grabbed the spray bottle from the side table near her lounge chair and handed it over to her friend.

"What's with you lately?" Brooke asked spraying liberal amounts of the oil on her legs filling Beth's nostrils with coconut.

"Nothing I've just been distracted," She shrugged and laid back down, thankful for her sunglasses else her face would give her away.

"Distracted by that Dixon man," Brooke joked as she rubbed the oil into her skin. "I swear to God that kiss was like literal sex in the woods."

Beth shot up and popped her sunglasses up onto her head. "He was just doing it for the stupid bet that Abby girl made."

"First of all, that bitch didn't want you to touch him," Brooke explained flipping her sunglasses up and giving Beth a serious look. "Not to mention if you guys had waited two more seconds everyone would have dropped it, but he grabbed you like he wanted to throw you down right there in the dirt."

Beth's face flamed and she stuttered for something to say.

"You didn't look like you minded either," Brooke smirked and pulled her sunglasses down before lying back against the cushioned lounger.

"He doesn't look at me like that he thinks I'm a kid," Beth laid back down as well, the back of her mind growling.

"Not from where I was standing," Brooke murmured simply. "You better be careful babe, he's trouble."

Later that same evening her parents left for a local concert, Brooke and Jacob went on their usual weekly date, and Maggie went to get dinner with Glen leaving Beth completely alone in the huge house.

She wandered around, ending up in the kitchen where she plucked a carton of vanilla ice cream from the freezer and a spoon.

She then continued to walk about, eating large mouthfuls of ice cream.

As she walked past the front door for the fifth time in a row the doorbell rang making her jump and almost swallow her spoon.

She composed herself and opened the door to find Daryl standing on the other side.

"Oh," Her eyes widened and the monster in the back of her mind grumbled, "Hi."

"Expecting company?" He asked lightly.

"No I wasn't expecting anyone at all," She replied feeling self-conscious when his eyes roamed down to the giant carton of ice cream.

Why hadn't she just put some in a damn bowl?

She looked into the driveway and didn't see his red truck.

"How'd you get here?"

"I walked"

"You walked all the way here from your side of town?!"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Is Glen home, I needed to talk to him."

"He went out with Maggie actually they won't be back for a couple of hours," She stared at him and wondered if he thought of the woods. "Do you want to come in and wait?"

"For a bit sure," He replied stepping over the threshold and snagging the ice cream from her grip.

"Hey!"

"Don't be a bad host Greene," He took a huge mouthful and wandered into the kitchen.

"Well you're certainly making yourself at home," She stopped in the archway and put her hands on her hips.

He grinned at her and took another bite of ice cream and groaned causing Beth's heart to thud erratically.

"You rich folk sure know how to get the good stuff"

"I-oh yeah my momma buys from a man who makes it himself…"

She stood awkwardly in the doorway grasping for something else to say while he placed the lid back on the carton and shoved it in the freezer.

"Do you want some sweet tea?" she asked suddenly, he looked at her over his shoulder. "We could go sit in the garden and wait for them to come back."

He gave her an odd look before replying, "Sure"

Forty-five minutes later they found themselves sitting in chairs facing each other while Beth tried to smack the tops of Daryl's hands with her own.

"You aren't quick enough" He teased.

She had no idea how they had even gotten to this point. They talked for what seemed like ages before falling into silence. Beth suggested a game and this was what he picked.

"I'm trying!" She said in an annoyed tone. "I think you're cheating."

"Or you just suck," He grabbed his cup and took a sip of tea.

"Let's go again I can do this," She held her hands out, palms up.

He slowly slid his hands over her palms, the skin barely grazing. She took a shaky breath and caught his eye. He looked back at her with a challenging look and she whipped her hands out from under his.

He pulled away and she ended up slapping his thighs instead. He let out a laugh as she covered her face.

"Terrible," He shook his head.

"Well you're distractin' me" She mumbled into her palms, peeking at him through her fingers.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so Greene"

"I do think so Dixon"

He made a sour face and Beth raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"My buddies in the army call me Dixon, sounds weird coming from you."

"Well you call me Greene…"

"Habit…" He leaned forward resting his arms on his knees.

"Well I think we're past the formalities…" Beth mumbled darting her eyes from him. Her hidden implication caught his attention and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"All right, Beth."

The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. She decided she liked it and wanted to hear it more.

"All right, Daryl."

He smiled shyly at her and she stared back into his stormy eyes. She thought of the conversation she and Brooke had that morning and flushed.

She wanted so badly to bring it up but she wasn't sure how without sounding like a complete idiot. She realized then how close they were. All she had to do was lean forward a few inches and she'd be right back at the bonfire.

Just as she was plucking up the courage she saw a light come on out of the corner of her eye.

"Shit!"

She stood up quickly knocking her chair back.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked startled, standing up with her.

"That might be my parents…" Beth's heart rate thundered when she realized how close they were. "They'll kill me if they know I had a guy here alone."

"Well I'll go," Daryl jabbed his thumb in the direction of the side yard and she turned back to him.

"No!"

He looked at her with slight surprise and she kicked herself mentally.

"I mean I thought you wanted to see Glenn," She backpedaled, mentally sighing when the surprise left his face.

"I'll just call him…"

Crap.

She wanted to spend more time with him but wasn't sure how to ask without giving away too much. They stood facing each other awkwardly when she heard her mother call her name.

She glanced back at the house feeling suddenly anxious. She didn't want her mother to be the one to discover Daryl.

She turned back to him to tell him to go and was caught off guard by the look he was giving her. He studied her intensely. She felt almost naked beneath his gaze and forgot to breath.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"I-what?"

"It's a party; bit of an older crowd, one of my military buddies is throwing it…" He put his hands in his pockets.

"Um…Yeah," Beth tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt a rush of adrenaline at the thought of going as Daryl's plus one to a party full of strangers. "Let me just…tell them I'm heading out."

Daryl took the hint and began to walk toward the side yard and through the fence. She watched him go and waited until the gate clicked shut before she bolted into her house.

* * *

"There you are!" Her mother stood in the kitchen with her father, both holding a glass of red wine.

"I'm sorry I was getting some fresh air," She said breathlessly. Her mother gave her a suspicious look but her father just smiled. "Brooke actually just sent me a text about meeting her and Jacob…"

"It's a little late Beth," Her mother narrowed her eyes and Beth wondered if she had actually seen Daryl.

"She's an adult sweet heart," Her father stood up and walked over to Beth and gave her a peck on her forehead. "Just drive safe."

She smiled gratefully at her father and avoided eye contact with her mother as she darted from the kitchen toward the stairs, taking them to at a time, and shutting her bedroom door.

Her phone beeped loudly in her pocket and she pulled it out to see a text from an unknown number.

 **Hurry up**

She did a double take at the message and typed back.

 **Who the hell is this?**

 **Santa Claus. Who do you think it is?**

 **Daryl? How did you get my number?**

 **I just asked your sister for it. I wasn't sure if you were leavin me hangin.**

She grinned and felt a surge of excitement.

 **No I'll be right there, wait out of sight near my car. It's the silver one. I just need to change.**

 **Women.**

She rolled her eyes and quickly stripped, putting on a pair of tight black jeans and a loose fitting blue t-shirt.

She shoved her feet into a pair of blue chucks and snagged her jean jacket and purse from the back of her desk chair before flinging her door open and thundering down the steps, shaking out her curls as she went.

"Bye!" She shouted into the living room and bolted through the front door before her parents had a chance to reply.

She practically skipped to the driver's side and nearly shrieked when she saw Daryl appear from behind the nearby hedges.

She stumbled and almost fell but regained composure in time to see his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

"You said to hide," He chuckled walking past her to the passenger's side. He slid in and she joined him two beats later after her heart had settled down.

"Where to?" She asked starting the ignition.

He told her the address as she backed out of the driveway and onto the main road.

"That's Lori and Rick's address…"

"You know them?" Daryl glanced at her surprised.

"I used to babysit Carl when he was younger…"

"Small world…" Daryl murmured leaning back against the head rest.

Beth nodded slowly and kept her eyes on the road. She wondered if Lori would mention anything to her mother and made a mental note to ask her not to. Lori would never do something to intentionally get Beth into trouble but she wasn't aware of her mother's distaste for the man sitting next to her.

Daryl reached over to the radio and glanced at Beth, silently requesting her permission. She nodded and he turned the knob.

He tuned it to a local soft rock station.

Beth glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw he was drumming his fingers absentmindedly against his knees, staring out the window.

She pulled into the Grimes's driveway and killed the engine. The street was lined with cars and Beth felt suddenly hyper aware of her surroundings. Now her outfit felt childish and her lack of makeup made her feel exposed.

She thought of letting Daryl get out and then going home but as she was about to speak he turned his ocean eyes on her and she froze.

He reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear and gave her a crooked smile.

"Let's go," He opened the door and slid out and Beth could finally breathe again.

As she shut the door and followed Daryl up the steps she wondered if she'd ever feel relaxed and normal in his presence or if he'd always make her feel as though she could leave her body at any moment.

Before he opened the door he stopped and turned, reaching toward her. She gingerly lifted her own hand and slid it into his open, waiting palm. His hand was warm and rough compared to hers but oddly comforting.

He smiled, turned the handle, and tugged her through the door.

* * *

Beth followed Daryl through the familiar hallways, her hand still glued to his. He weaved through the large crowd, some faces she recognized and some she didn't.

They reached the kitchen which was just as packed as the other rooms and he turned to her, their bodies pressed close.

"I'm not drinking do you want anything?" He asked his warm breath skimming her ear sent shivers down her spine.

"Not if you aren't, I prefer a clear head."

"Me too," He gave her hand a squeeze and grabbed two bottles of water and lead her to the back yard.

Rock music played loudly from speakers that had been mounted on a table. Kids of all ages ran around the backyard in bathing suits screaming and laughing as they jumped into the pool spraying anyone who stood too close.

A group danced close to the speakers and Lori was among them.

Rick Grimes stood near the outdoor bar with a glass of dark liquid chatting with a man Beth felt like she'd met before.

"Grimes!" Daryl shouted over the chaos. Rick glanced over and raised his hands grinning.

"Dixon, glad you could make it!" He reached out to Daryl and slapped him on the back. "How are you?"

"Decent, I'm assuming Merle is here somewhere…" Daryl still hadn't let go of her hand and she felt Rick's eyes travel toward her and down to their entwined palms.

"Uh yeah," Rick said looking back up to Daryl and smiling. "Asshole is probably hitting on one of Lori's friends. How are you doing Beth?"

Beth jumped lightly at the sound of her name and flushed.

"I'm doing great, just finished up with the school year and visiting for the summer."

Rick nodded and took a sip of his drink. Beth felt like someone was staring at her and turned to see the man standing next to Rick giving her a scrutinizing look.

She realized now he was Rick's deputy and had only met him once when they came home for lunch while she was babysitting.

"Have you met Beth?" Rick asked noticing their awkward eye contact. "Beth, this is Shane…"

"I don't think so," Shane drawled giving her a once over again making her feel uncomfortable. "Didn't know you were a cradle robber, Dixon."

Daryl let go of her hand at that comment and Beth felt her face flame up.

"Quit being a jackass Shane," Lori came up behind Beth and placed her hands on her hips.

"I was just jokin' Lori, damn." Shane shook his head and gave Rick a look. He walked over to Daryl and handed him a beer. "You know I was just kiddin' man."

"Sure," Daryl's voice was low and he took the beer and drank. Beth felt suddenly uncomfortable and avoided eye contact with Daryl.

"She's smarter than you'll ever be at any age," Lori wrapped her arm around Beth's shoulder. "How are you doin?"

"I'm good," She mumbled staring at her feet. "Excuse me I need some…air."

She shrugged Lori's arm off and headed toward the side of the house. She could get in her car and leave and text Daryl later to tell him she was feeling sick.

She felt heat behind her eyes and the familiar sting that meant she'd start crying. She just had to keep it together until she was in the safety of her car. How stupid she was to think she'd fit in this crowd.

Shane's words replayed in her mind.

Of course he was right, what would Daryl see in her? A stupid, nineteen year old girl who knew nothing of the world outside of her own. He had seen so much more than she ever would.

"Beth!"

She stopped just as she was about to round the corner toward the driveway. Daryl came up behind her tossing the nearly full beer into a nearby trashcan.

"What're you doing?" He stopped just a few inches from her.

She wasn't sure what to say. She was caught between lying and telling the truth.

He stood waiting for her reply. He was so beautiful and it would be so easy to just make an excuse, get in her car, and leave him behind. It would be so easy to convince herself he'd never look at her the way she wanted him to.

Only it wouldn't be, because right now he was looking at her exactly how she wanted to; she found her feet rooted to the spot, unwilling to turn away.

"I don't know why I'm here," She confessed shrugging. "I don't belong here."

"Are you talking about what Shane said?"

"Partially"

"Fuck him"

"You let go of my hand…" Her voice sounded pathetic and she hated it. She looked away from him and played with the strap of her bag for something to concentrate on.

"I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable…" Daryl mumbled stepping slightly closer. If Beth hadn't been hyper aware of his presence she would have barely noticed the small movement.

" _That_ made me uncomfortable"

"Why?"

"I didn't like it…"

Daryl let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know what you want from me girl."

"Not to call me girl for one thing," She turned her gaze back to him.

"Beth"

She pulled at a string hanging from the hem of her shirt while she thought of what to say. She was sure of what she wanted to ask and what answers she wanted, just unsure of how to put them into words that wouldn't send her into a shame spiral.

"Do you remember the woods?" She asked finally. She gave him a meaningful look hoping he knew exactly what she was talking about without having to go into detail.

"Vividly," He replied gruffly. "Is that what this is about?"

"I just want to know why you did it," She wasn't going to look away from him this time. She held his gaze firmly. "They would of left it alone if-"

"I wanted to," He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His tone was almost annoyed. She wasn't expecting that answer and blanched.

He stepped closer now and lifted his hand to her face. She saw his fingers shaking slightly as he tilted her face up.

"You stopped wearing so much make up," He commented quietly.

She took a shaky breath and smiled. "Some guy told me I didn't need it…

"Sounds like a smart guy"

"He's all right," She mumbled.

Daryl stared at her through his eyelashes. She realized he was just as nervous as she was about this whole situation.

She exhaled loudly and reached up to touch the back of his hand.

"I'm not very good at this…" She confessed. "Talking to you, I mean."

"Yeah you are," His thumb brushed along her jaw. "Well, when you aren't thinking too hard about it."

"Okay," She leaned up on her tiptoes. "I won't think about it then…"

She pressed her mouth against his. He responded immediately, both hands cupping her face, pulling her closer. She grabbed fistfuls of his t-shirt and pressed as close as she could without completely melting into him.

"Get a room!" Shane's voice filled her ears and she pulled back slightly, leaning her forehead against Daryl's.

"We don't have to stay here, I can take you home." He whispered.

"I'm okay…" She whispered pulling away. She glanced into his eyes and gave him a coy smile that he returned.

He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Ready?"

"Yeah…"

She let him lead her back into the chaos of the party and her cell phone chimed loudly.

 **Hey there's a party at Sheriff Grime's house. Maggie and Glenn are going to be there. Pick you up in ten?**

She flipped her phone open and began texting.

 **I'm already here.**

 **WHAT?! With who?**

 **Daryl**

Daryl left to grab them drinks and left her sitting on a barstool.

Her phone chimed a few minutes after he walked off.

 **Oh. My. God.**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
